The Lady-in-Waiting
by i-craft-ladders-fanfiction
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the lady-in-waiting to Queen Elise Agreste. Queen Elise's son - Prince Adrien Agreste - was arranged to marry Princess Chloe Bourgeois. Even though that was all true since birth, Prince Adrien had made other plans for his future when he first laid eyes on Lady Marinette. A Modern Day Royal AU! Awesome Cover Image by succulents-in-space-you-see on Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** _ so I was recently given a list of fic requests and decided to get through as many as I can. Most of the prompts will be combined into one fic. This fanfic will be touching up on the prompts "Cheating," "Arranged Marriage," and "Affair." It's a modern day AU involving the noble families and rankings. Not everything in this fic is true when it comes to certain ideals in French nobility but that's part of the AU. I did as much research as I could to make this fic.

* * *

Queen Elise paced around the hall. She held her shoulders high and her hands were placed gently behind her back. She was rambling on and on about things like: "Learning to be more prompt." and "One cannot be left waiting for royalty. What does that look on our family?"

Her lady-in-waiting stood at the corner of the room with her head held high as she listened to the frantic Queen, trying to assure her that everything would turn out okay. "The guests have yet to arrive." and "The ball is still hours away." she pointed out a few times. Queen Elise would just shake her head and remind the lady that he was asked to be escorted down for a briefing on his rules, duties, and behavior at the ball.

"So far he is proving himself to be a poor Prince. How can we trust him to rule one day when he can't even show up to a simple meeting on time?" the Queen was trying hard to keep her calm on her surface, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that she was panicking. After all, the person she was waiting for was nearly a half hour late for whatever this meeting was supposed to be about.

"Marinette!" she suddenly stopped her pacing and raised a hand in the direction of her lady-in-waiting. "Could you please go fetch me a glass of water?"

Marinette nodded and left to go retrieve what her Queen desired. As soon as she was out of sight, Queen Elise slumped down in the tall arm chair that sat in a corner of the hall. She rested her head in her hands and shook it. "Oh Adrien," she sighed, "why must you be so careless? You are a Prince!" she murmured.

"Uh… mother?" her head shot up when she heard the young man speak.

She stood up straight, trying to pretend like her son did not just see her like that. "Adrien." her voice was slightly cold to her son, mostly from the annoyance that he brought her at that moment. "Where were you?"

Her son scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, a blush forming on his cheeks as he tried to come up with a reason why. "Uh - you see - it's really a funny story actually - haha." he tried to hide his guilt with a chuckle.

She cut off the Prince by waving a hand dismissively. "I don't have time for excuses. We must prepare you for tonight's ball!" Queen Elise goes towards her son and places her hands on his shoulders. She starts guiding him to the arm chair that she was just sat at.

Prince Adrien shook his head and asked why he had to do this when he had attended many balls in his life. "I already know all the proper etiquette involved in attending one." he crossed his arms as he took his seat. His mother raised an eyebrow at that so he quickly fixed his arms to rest his hands on his lap. He straightened his posture and hummed in a way that said: "See?"

"While I trust that you can handle a ball, this one will be quite different for you. It's the party our family throws from generation to generation when the first heir officially meets their betrothed." she informed him. "Your father had to go through this when he met me, and his father when he met your grandmother. Now it's my duty to prepare you for yours."

"Why must we stick to these old customs, mother?" he asked seriously. "It's the twenty-first century! Why must we be subjected to arranged marriages and live like we belong in the old days before me, you, dad, grandpa, or grandma?"

"Because, we are the top of a hierarchy, Adrien! If our people were to see us just being with anyone then what would they think? We must keep our status!"

"But I'm only sixteen, mother! Most kids my age are just going out and having fun without worrying about marriage or status." Adrien pointed out. "You're making it like I'm just going to get married tomorrow!

"You are a young adult, Adrien!" Elise told him. "It's time you proved to our people that is still true."

"Kids my age also aren't typically betrothed to someone they haven't even met yet since they were a baby."

"Because they are not of royal blood." Elise was starting to get fed up with her son. "And in our status it's best to secure you a suitor before someone else takes them away."

"My Queen." Marinette spoke soflty behind Elise. The Queen turned around to look at her lady-in-waiting who held out the glass of water she was asked to fetch.

Prince Adrien looked past his mother and at the young lady on the other side of the room. He watched as his mother walked farther away from him and approached her lady-in-waiting. She took the glass of water from her and thanked her. Adrien was just able to catch the name his mother used. Marinette. He was glad he did, so now he could put a name to that face - the face of his mother's lady-in-waiting that he met for the first time in his life just now. Queen Elise excused Marinette and there was a hint of sorrow as Adrien watched her nod and leave.

Queen Elise took a sip of the water that Marinette had handed to her then set it on the table next to the chair Adrien still sat at. "Where were we-?" she began their conversation again.

"Mother?" the Prince interrupted her. Elise acknowledged her son so he continued. "Would it be appropriate for a royal to marry a member of a Noble Family?" he asked her.

Elise took the question into consideration for a moment before giving her son an appropriate response. "Yes. It is typically acceptable for the royal to marry a Nobleman or Noblewoman. However, it's better to choose the child from another Royal Family to keep more power in both families. Nobles usually only marry a royal if there are no current heirs to another Royal Family or if an heir after the first is being suited for a husband or wife and all the royals have been betrothed. Marriage arrangements are more loosely chosen when you are not the first born because it is unlikely that heir will take throne so they don't need as much power in their engagement.

"You, however are the first and only born in our family. Therefore, we found you a suitor from another Royal Family before someone else found them."

"Oh. . ." Adrien tried to hide his sigh. It either worked or his mother ignored it as she continued rambling about how he was going to properly approach his bride-to-be and how to act accordingly to the guests and maintain a good image around his fiancee. Adrien was only half listening.

He wanted to also ask his mother if any heir has ever been reassigned to a new bride or groom even if they were of a lower ranking. He wanted to know because he want to try and be with his mother's lady-in-waiting. Marinette stood beautifully at the end of the hall with her dark hair pulled up into a tight bun and her white and light blue pattern jumpsuit. If he could choose his future wife, he would marry Marinette. Even if the lady he was arranged to marry would be of a higher social status he would bet that she'd never compare to the Noblewoman.

So what if she was the lady-in-waiting to his mother? What would be the problem there?

"Do you have any questions, Adrien?" Elise finished her spiel with that question.

Adrien was alerted back to his present situation with the inquiry and he jolted into a standing position. "N-No ma'am." he stated a little too loudly than what was acceptable but his mother excused him anyways. She reminded him on his way out that he should start preparing for the ball right now. Adrien gave a nod with his back still turned away from Elise and said an "Okay" before pushing his way through the door that Marinette had left through just a few moments earlier and made his way up to his chambers.

* * *

He straightened his bowtie in the mirror and gave one more look over at his formal wear. It was a black suit that was tailored less than a month ago to fit him as perfectly as it did. Under that was a red and black pattern vest over a white dress shirt and a matching bowtie. He adjusted the hankie in his pocket and his outfit was complete.

After admiring his appearance in the mirror and fixing the loose string of curly blond hair that stuck out of its spot, Adrien slipped on his freshly polished dress shoes and then a servant escorted him down to the hall - where he met with his mother and laid eyes on Marinette for the first time earlier that day - to meet up with both of his parents.

Both the King and Queen were waiting for him alone. Not a single servant or lady-in-waiting was by their sides. No Marinette. Will they not be tending to their majesties during the ball? Now Adrien felt out of place.

His mother looked him up and down and gave him a small smile. "Very presentable for your betrothed." Elise smoothed her Cranberry gown out with her hands.

They decided earlier in the month that the theme would be red. "Red is the color of love." the Queen had told the planners. Adrien also knew it was the color of blood. Was this a bad omen?

The King clapped his hands and dismissed Adrien's servant. "Yes, your majesty." she curtsied and made her leave.

Adrien watched her go, his attention straying away from his parents. The Queen snapped her fingers towards her son. He jumped slightly and looked up at his mother. "We're going." she told him and he followed his parents towards the ballroom.

Elise started relaying the duties Adrien would have to complete as the Prince at his own ball. Adrien nodded like he was listening. He couldn't care less. Adrien wondered if he'd ever see that lady again. How would she even compare to his bride-to-be. Can he change his marital plans and become engaged to the Noblewoman that attends to his mother?

Prince Adrien could hear chattering as they came closer to the ballroom. Their guests were waiting for their entrance. Two guards stood at the entrance, swords held over the doors in the shape of an X. They see the Royal Family approaching so they open the doors.

An announcer stood in the room on the other side of the door. He nodded his head and faced the members of the room. He silenced the crowd with a loud whistle.

They reach the doorway. "Now presenting our Royal Family!" he shouted so the entire ballroom could hear. The family started walking down the makeshift aisle trying to keep their posture and look presentable to all the Lords and Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses, Barons and Baronesses. "King Gabriel Agreste, Queen Elise Agreste, and the young man who we are celebrating tonight: Prince Adrien Agreste."

The crowd clapped for the Royal Family but did nothing else as the royals made their way up to a small platform that sat their thrones. They found their respective seats and stood for a moment in front of them as they waited for the noise to die down.

All three took their seats. Adrien looked over at his parents. His mother cleared her throat trying to remind him what he must do now. He was confused until she nodded her head up. Adrien swallowed and looked back out towards the guests in the ballroom. With eyes wide in fear, Adrien quickly stood back up. He just wanted to go back up to his bed chambers and lock himself inside from the sheer embarrassment of messing up one thing already. Maybe he should have listened to his mother that morning in the hall. Her eyes felt like daggers on his back. He knew she started to feel disappointed in him.

The announcer made his way up to the platform and stood next to the Prince. "Now to present the young woman who we are celebrating tonight. Prince Adrien Agreste's lovely betrothed: Princess Chloe Bourgeois."

A young woman the same age as Adrien made her way to the aisle. She wore a ruffled red and black ball gown with a small train trailing behind her and red gloves that came up to her elbows. Her long blond hair was put up into a French braid and bounced a little as she made her way down the aisle and up to the platform. She stood in front of the young Prince and gave him a snobbish smirk.

She was beautiful, Adrien had to give her that much credit, but there was still something ugly about her.

Adrien gave his parents a sideways glance and tried to hide his disgust towards his fiancee. Chloe hummed which made him realize what he was supposed to do next. Screw up number two.

She outstretched her right hand towards him. He took it in his, bowed and gave a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He looked back up into her eyes and asked her: "May I have this dance?" in his most polite-sounding voice.

"Yes." she even sounded like a bitch to Adrien.

He led her out to the dance floor and the orchestra began playing a slow string piece.

He couldn't look at his betrothed in the eye throughout the dance. He looked over Chloe's shoulder and spotted Marinette with a few servants and some Nobles. She was even more stunning than when he saw her that morning. Her dress was made of chiffon, it was slim and red, and went down to her feet. A black shawl was added to her outfit that draped so perfectly over her dainty shoulders. Marinette's hair was still in a bun but this time he noticed a little twinkling. She had sparkles in her hair. Sparkles! She just got even more adorable with that addition.

How much he actually wished he was dancing with her instead. How much he wished he could marry her instead. How much he wished that as the Prince he could change his path.

Number three!


	2. Chapter 2

After the first dance had ended Adrien politely kissed his fiancee's cheek. "I must go mingle with the guests, Princess Chloe." he told her before practically running off to go meet Marinette. He was going to play it cool.

She was mingling next to the snack table. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up as he approached the table. He grabbed a clean plate at the start of the buffet and began loading it up with crackers, chips, grapes, anything he could get his hands on while also giving glances up at the lady - or would she'd rather the term maiden, assuming she is not married.

At one point she looked in his direction. He was caught glimpsing in her direction. She smiled and waved at him. Adrien blushed and looked back down at the array of snack foods I'm front of him. His plate was already too full to fit another item but Adrien continued fidgeting with the tongs as a distraction.

He felt a tap at his shoulder and turned around to see Marinette by his side. "Hey." she gave him another bright smile.

Adrien felt like he was taken from Earth for a very brief second. Having to compose himself so he wouldn't be a fool around the Noblewoman he started stuttering: "Oh - Um… where are my manners?" Adrien bowed and kissed her right hand. "Good evening m'lady."

She brought her other hand up to her mouth and let out a little giggle. "Are you hungry?" she asked then.

Adrien looked over at the mountain he had on his plate before giving her a forced laugh and a reply. "I might be? It's pr-p-probably just my nerves though." oh gosh, did he sound like an idiot?

She chuckled again and replaced a hand back on his shoulder. "I just wanted to congratulate you." she told him. "Your mom has been going on about this party since you've turned sixteen."

"I guess she would tell you everything." Adrien shrugged and gave Marinette a goofy grin. Marinette nodded.

"She's beautiful." Marinette continued. "... Your fiancee." Adrien watched as her gaze moved to look at Chloe from where she stood on the other side of the ballroom.

He took a look at Chloe for himself. The same thought came to him again. Beautiful? Yes. But it seems to only be on the outside. He may not know the girl too well but Adrien's intuition was hardly wrong.

Chloe looked over in their direction. She waved over towards Adrien. Adrien gave a small wave back before returning to the buffet.

"Looks like she's coming this way." Marinette said as she turned back around.

Adrien took one more peek back and sure enough Chloe was making her way towards the snack table.

He felt her arms wrapped around one of his and laid her head against his shoulder. "Hey ~ Adrikins. Can I call you Adrikins? I'm gonna call you Adrikins." she started rambling. "Anyways… I was speaking to one of your maids. You know Miss Sabrina Raincomprix, right? Well she just adored me and definitely wants to be there for me when I come to live with you."

Adrien looked over his shoulder in the direction that Chloe came from. Yes, he saw the maid in question having a conversation with a butler. She always seemed a bit anxious and even more of a pushover. He wondered if that was the only reason why she even remotely liked Chloe. And he felt that was why Chloe liked Sabrina. He hardly believed that Chloe would even try to have a merry conversation with someone below her ranking unless it was for her own benefit.

He shouldn't be assuming these things, but maybe he was just trying to think of every possible excuse in the world why he didn't want to marry Chloe.

Okay starting right now he'll stop assuming the worst about his fiancee.

"Who is this?" Chloe's question brought his attention to the group around the snack table. He knew she could only be referring to Marinette.

"Oh, Chloe, this is my mother's lady-in-waiting, Marinette." He waved his hand in Marinette's direction.

Chloe unlatched herself from Adrien and curtsied. "Good evening, Lady Marinette."

Marinette waved a hand dismissively. "Please, I'm just a maiden." Adrien could see the blush forming on her cheeks. He was correct in his thinkings.

"A maiden ~ ?" Chloe drew out looking Marinette up and down. "Hm… you do look to be about our age… And you're not even betrothed.?"

Marinette shook her head. "My parents don't believe in the old fashioned marriage between Noble families and royals." she told them. Adrien wished his parents thought the same as hers. "My papa once told me that I could marry a commoner if I wanted to." she gave them a big smile.

"That is so unique." Chloe plastered a smile on her face back at Marinette. She flung herself back onto Adrien. "C'mon, let's go out and mingle with some of the other guests." she beamed at him.

"I-" Adrien glanced back at Marinette.

"Okay, have fun you two." she waved at them. "I must go find your mother anyways." Marinette specifically told Adrien.

Chloe started dragging Adrien away. He wanted to stop his bride-to-be, wanted to hug the snack table with Marinette and share his food with her. He watched as Marinette picked up the plate that was filled with the array of snack foods Adrien piled up and mouthed a: ""What do you want to do?" Adrien mouthed back: "Share it with others." then he was given a forceful tug at his arm by Chloe and he turned to look where she was dragging him to.

* * *

It was five dances and twelve conversations with Noble people later before Adrien could break free from Chloe again. "Would you like a drink, my Princess?" he asked her.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I am fine."

"Alright," he pecked her lips, "then I'm going to grab something for myself then speak to my parents real quick." He glanced at the platform in front of them where his parents still sat at their thrones looking over their guests and son.

Marinette was there earlier. She sat on the platform floor in front of the Queen's throne. He had spotted them a few times laughing and holding a joyful conversation. Adrien wished so much that he was there with them joining in on their merriment. Of course whenever he finally got his chance Marinette had completely disappeared.

He did as he told Chloe. He grabbed a bottle of water. After chugging down half of it and accepting congratulations from three people who stopped him on his way to the platform Adrien found himself at his own throne next to his mother.

They both gave him a tight-lipped smile. His mother had asked him why he wasn't out there with Chloe and enjoying himself. Adrien felt like asking them the same thing, but knowing that wouldn't go down well - especially with his dad - he kept his mouth shut and told them that he needed a break to rest. Chloe knew he would be found here anyways.

"Where's Ms. Marinette?" Adrien then asked his mother. "I-I thought she was up here with you?"

"Oh, I let her retire to her quarters for the night. She was looking a bit sleepy and I wanted to make sure she had a good night's sleep."

His mother was not a mean Queen, Adrien reminded himself of that fact. Even if a lady-in-waiting was meant to keep her Queen company throughout the day she still made sure that they had received plenty of rest and remained healthy. That's how it was with Antoinette and that's how it seemed to be going with Marinette.

Antoinette! Adrien had completely forgotten about her since laying his eyes on Marinette. Where was she anyways? He glanced around the room. Did she retire to her quarters too? He hadn't seen her all day or night!

"Did Antoinette leave too?" Adrien blurted out a bit frantically, worried about the lady-in-waiting. She had been around for as long as Adrien could remember.

Elise looked away from her son. There was almost a look of uttermost sadness as she stared out blankly towards all the guests. "Did you not know that Antoinette died?"

Adrien swore his eyes would've bulged out of their sockets in complete shock. "No!" he shook his head as he tried to come to terms with this news. Antoinette was a very maternal middle-aged woman with her own family. Queen Elise often let her visit her husband and children during holidays and celebrations. How could he forget one of the sweetest women he's ever had the pleasure of saying he knew.

"When did that happen?" Adrien's eyes softened in concern. "Is that why Marinette is the only lady-in-waiting that I have seen today?" he was pretty sure that his mother only had one, then he met Marinette and for a second he questioned if she had a couple, and now that he found out Antoinette was dead he started wondering if she did only have one then. That would explain only just meeting Marinette recently.

"Three years ago Antoinette was diagnosed with breast cancer. Shortly after she broke the news to me I met Baron Tom Dupain and his Baroness Sabine Cheng - why she kept her maiden name, I do not know - but their daughter Marinette Dupain-Cheng had just recently turned thirteen and was looking for a purpose as a young adolescent. I requested her to be my next lady-in-waiting in case Antoinette didn't make it.

"Antoinette had undergone surgery after several months of treatment. They were certain that they had rid the tumor but it had metastasized and spread across her body.

"I became her companion during her last days. She died about two months ago. Marinette became my lady-in-waiting. She slowly eased in from doing more outdoor activities like horseback riding and gardening to being with me all throughout the day.

"Do you like Ms. Marinette?" Adrien's cheeks flushed a furious shade of red. Was it that obvious? Why wasn't she scolding him for liking another woman.

"Y-Ye-Yes…" he had to look away from his mother as he covered his burning cheeks.

"I do too. She's a good young lady. And a great companion." Elise said. The red drained from his cheeks. She hadn't figured it out and was just asking generally.

Adrien looked back up at her and nodded. "She seems sweet. I had the pleasure of speaking with her earlier to know."

Elise nodded as she looked back over at her son. "But I do miss Antoinette. She didn't want an official viewing or funeral. Antoinette just wanted her husband and children at her burial."

Adrien stood up. He shouldn't have brought it up. He could see the tears that glistened in her eyes. That must've been a sensitive topic to discuss with her. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

None of them did.

Adrien excused himself, for once during this night did he actually want to return to Chloe. It was like the universe knew it too as Chloe made her way up to the platform and curtsied at the other royal family.

"I sincerely apologise for my daddy neglecting to come tonight. He had other more important matters to attend to, but he wished us well and is looking forward to meeting my fiance sometime quite soon."

The King stood from his throne too and bowed at the princess. "We will make arrangements to visit your palace sometime soon."

"Thank you, King Gabriel Agreste." Chloe curtsied again. "But I think we should call it an end. It is coming close to one in the morning and my daddy wished to see me back home soon."

"Then we'll get the closing ceremony started." King Gabriel stated. He clapped his hand twice and the servant that has acted as their announcer stepped up onto the platform from where he stood just right off to the side of it, waiting for Gabriel to give him that exact signal.

He took the microphone from it's stand and turned it on. The announcer tapped it twice to check that it worked which also conveniently silenced the crowd, causing them all to look up at the platform where the royals and the announcer stood. "We will now call this ball to its successful end." He held a hand out towards the royals to present them. They stood in a line in front of their thrones - King Gabriel, Queen Elise, Prince Adrien, and Princess Chloe. "May I present our Royal Highness, King Gabriel Agreste!"

The guests clapped for the King as they made an aisle down the middle to the double doors on the other side of the ballroom. Gabriel stepped down off the platform and stopped right at the start of the aisle.

"Our Royal Highness, Queen Elise Agreste!" Elise did exactly as Gabriel did and linked arms with him as she stepped down. "Our King and Queen!"

All the gentlemen bowed and Ladies curtsied at their King and Queen as Gabriel and Elise strolled gracefully down the aisle. They both pointed their noses up and their free hands were placed behind their back. They disappeared through the other side of the doors. It was just Adrien and Chloe left with the guests in the ballroom.

"And now to introduce our soon-to-be married couple Prince Adrien Agreste," once again the guests clapped for the young Prince. Adrien copied his mom and dad by stepping down off the platform and waited at the start of the makeshift aisle. "and Princess Chloe Bourgeois!" after she stepped down next to Adrien they linked arms and the Noble people bowed and curtsied again as they too made their way out of the ballroom.

Chloe rested her head on Adrien's shoulder. She hummed as she snuggled up against him, resting her eyes and draping her free arm around their joined ones. "That was such a lovely night." she sighed in contentment. "I think I may already be falling in love with you."

Adrien rolled his eyes thinking about the absurd statement but instead of telling her how he really felt he just said: "Yeah, me too."

He walked Chloe out to the front gates of the castle and went no further. They unlinked their arms and Chloe put her hands in both of his. They looked each other in the eyes - though Adrien almost seemingly forced himself to do so.

"Thank you and your family for tonight. I look forward to seeing my fiance lots now that I know who I'll be marrying in the future." Chloe said. She lifted herself on her tiptoes and gave Adrien a kiss on the cheek. She started pulling herself away from Adrien, her fingers lingering in Adrien's hand before turning and walking out the gates. She looked back one more time to blow Adrien a kiss. Adrien played along by grabbing the kiss in one hand and pressing it against his lips then gave her a smile in return. Chloe fluttered her fingers in a seductive wave before walking long into the darkness with two bodyguards that waited for her outside.

As soon as she was out of sight and the gates began to close Adrien turned back towards the castle. He sighed with relief and ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way back inside. Adrien just needed a long shower and a good night's rest after a night like that.

Once he was snuggled under the covers in bed and closed his eyes he dreamed of those final moments with Chloe, but Marinette was in her place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mm ~" Adrien hummed as he sat himself up in bed and stretched out his arms. He yawned and wriggled his toes under the covers before stepping out of bed. Adrien cracked his back and made his way towards his private bathroom. He really wanted to curl back up and stay asleep for the rest of the day but his body had other things planned and he functioned like he was on auto pilot when he woke up in the mornings anyways.

Adrien filled a bowl up with water and proceeded to wash his face over the bathroom sink by carefully dipping a washcloth in the dish and rubbing it around his face. He dried off with a towel and glanced up at himself in the mirror. Adrien could tell from his appearance alone that he was up late last night at the stupid ball his parents threw for him.

He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair realizing that he was officially no longer a single man. His childhood came to an end that day as he met his betrothed. Adrien still disapproved of Chloe but it's not like his parents would change their minds. Maybe after really getting to know her he could learn to love Princess Chloe. He must not be the first in a long line of royalty to feel this way!

After getting a shower, brushing his teeth, and throwing on a casual button-up and a pair of khaki pants Adrien made his way down to the dining room where his parents had already been sitting at both ends eating their breakfasts in silence. How does one do that anyways? He took a seat somewhere in the middle of the large dining table and as if on cue a waiter came out with a serving dish that held the breakfast a chef had prepared this morning: A tartine with honey spread and apricot slices and a mug of black tea. He thanked the waiter who sat the dish in front of him. The waiter bowed before leaving to the kitchen.

"Good morning mother and father." Adrien greeted both of his parents while nodding in their respective directions. He cut a small piece off the bread with his fork and knife and took a bite out of it. He chewed it slowly, savoring the sweet tastes of honey and apricot before finally swallowing. His parents both gave him a small good morning back before the room fell silent again, the only sounds came from the clanking of silverware on plates and mugs being set back down on the table.

Adrien had to break the awkward silence. He thinks about this every meal but he could never think about anything to say to them. This time was different; he could talk about the party, Chloe, maybe even throw in Marinette when he talked about the guests. "Yesterday was fun…" he tried to ease into the conversation slowly.

It was almost as if his parents were triggered by his own voice, both of them dropping their forks and basically glaring at Adrien. He felt like he had misspoken, overstepped his boundaries, did everything wrong in one sentence.

Adrien gulped and looked into his mug, staring at the barely touched black tea he was given for breakfast. Well he tried…

"I'm glad, Adrien." he heard his mother speak up. He looked at her. She had given him a bright smile. Adrien smiled back. "I saw you enjoying your time with Chloe." his smile fell back to a straight line. "I can see you too are you going to have a happy life together. Didn't you just fall in love with her? She's so pretty and her father says she's bright too."

How would Adrien answer her? He tried to enjoy the company that Chloe gave him, but he was happier around other's company, especially when he was speaking to Marinette. He smiled at the thought of the lady-in-waiting. He can't tell his mother that! "I'm not sure." realizing that this might come off negative he added, "I still have so much more to learn about her." and that was true. Adrien wondered if what he will learn ends up being positive.

"Yes, I suppose it can take a bit of time getting used to someone new, especially knowing that you are engaged to them."

Adrien gave his mother a fake shy laugh and told her, "I guess so…"

Gabriel broke the silence by asking if they would eat more than chat. *He met his fiancee," Elise reminded him. "and he wants to talk about her."

Gabriel huffed, "Well then I guess I'll be the only one at the table enjoying our meal." and he returned to eating.

Elise sighed in defeat. "Why don't you go back to your breakfast, Adrien." she suggested although it was more of a demand.

So he's not allowed to talk to his parents during a meal then? Did his mother make an exception just to talk about Chloe?

Although he was the last one down for breakfast, Adrien was the first one finished and had excused himself from the table.

He hadn't a clue what he was going to do today. His parents didn't schedule any parties or meetings to attend to. It was once every blue moon where the young prince had a free day to do whatever he wanted. This was that one occasion.

Adrien started wandering back to his room trying to figure out what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He walked over to the garden doors, thinking about taking a walk when Marinette came in from the garden. He had stopped in his tracks and looked over at her. She gave him a smile and waved Adrien over. He approached her, a little confused but overly excited. Adrien wondered what she could want from him.

"Good morning, Prince Adrien." she curtsied. "How are you doing today?"

Adrien bowed back before responding. "I assume myself to be well. And how about you?" he took a moment to admire her get up while Marinette responded with the same positive response. She was dressed for horseback riding in a pink coat, white pants, and black boots. She didn't have a helmet on and her hair was put up into two little pigtails.

"What's with your outfit?" he asked even though it was obvious.

"I just came in from grooming my horse. The Queen and I are riding today." she told him.

Adrien nodded as a thought occurred to him. He hadn't gone riding in a while, let alone even visit his horse out in the stables. This was a perfect chance to do that again, have something for the day, and hang out with Marinette. "May I join you two?" he blurted out the question in one rapid breath.

Marinette cocked her head to the side and giggled. "Of course. Why don't you go up and change into something better suited for horseback riding and I'll meet you by the stables."

She said yes! Adrien blushed as the image of him and Marinette riding horses together. "O-O-Okay," he turned to leave, looking back at Marinette as he started walking up to his chambers. She waved him goodbye. Adrien's face turned a darker shade of red he waved back then suddenly ran into a wall.

He hid his face in his hands, embarrassed by his accident in front of the maiden but Marinette had let out a chuckle. Adrien was startled by her laughter and removed his hands to look at her. His face flushed its most furious shade of red from both the embarrassment and Marinette just seconds before.

Adrien patted the wall he hit his head against. "Tha-That's a wall." he tried to add a laugh. "I ran into a wall."

"Yes you did." Marinette agreed, and did Adrien spy a little blush on her cheeks as well? No he must be going crazy!

Needing to get out of this awkward situation he made an immediate turn around the corner and out of Marinette's view. Adrien began slapping the palm of his hand against his forehead repeatedly saying: "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" while making his way up to his room to change into an outfit more suited for riding.

* * *

Elise made her way out into the garden, taking in the fresh summer air as she watched the gardeners tend to the yard. She knelt down next to one who was busy digging out holes to plant flowers. "rose of castiles!" her eyes shimmered as the gardener put a blooming rose of castile in the dug up dirt. "That's my favorite flower!"

"Thank you, my Queen." thanked the gardener. "Are you meeting your maiden in the stables? You don't look properly dressed."

"I must speak with Marinette before I change." she informed him. "Is she at the stables right now?"

"I saw her heading in that direction just a few minutes ago."

Elise thanked the man then asked him to trim the hedges after planting the pansies. She made her way towards the horse stables and met with Marinette who was petting her horse, Snowflake, with one hand and feeding her oats with the other.

"Good morning, Queen Elise." Marinette chimed up when she noticed the Queen's presence. "Are you ready to ride?"

"I still need to get dressed." Elise pointed out, waving her hands at her sundress. "But I know of a beautiful spot that I used to go up to with Antoinette. I want to take you with me today so make sure Snowflake is well fed and rested up because it's a long ride up there."

"That sounds great!" Marinette beamyed. "I'm excited for you to show me!"

"Great, now I'm going to get into something comfier." Elise waved and began to make her leave when Marinette stopped her.

"Oh, your son is joining us today. Is that alright?"

Elise nodded. "I love spending time with my son, and he seems to like you too."

"Oh ~" Marinette tilted her head. Elise began to assume she was thinking about something suddenly.

"Yes, I asked him near the end of the ball last night. I saw you two talking and I thought that you would make great friends. He got along with Antoinette so well I wanted to know that he could learn to appreciate you too."

"Oh ~" she said again, her voice softer and not as interested as before.

"Well I must change now if we went to get horseback riding." and this time she was able to make it back to the castle without another interruption, leaving Marinette to herself.

* * *

Both Adrien and Elise returned to the garden about a half an hour later. Marinette had put on her helmet, was already mounted on Snowflake, and taking the horse around the yard. When she saw the two royals coming her away she halts the white horse and steps down from her.

"You both look so good." she said, clearly appreciating the Queen's and Prince's choice of horseback riding gear. Elise was dressed similarly to Marinette but in a dark red jacket, black pants, and the matching red boots. Adrien had went with a dark blue riding shirt with black pants and black and blue checkered shoes.

They were all ready to mount their horses and take a ride around the valley behind the garden.

Adrien approached the horse he hadn't seen in a long time. He gave the brown horse a pat down his long nose. "Hey there, Seabolt, long time no see. How've you been, bud?"

Seabolt whinnied and scraped a hoof against the dirt ground. Adrien got Seabolt ready for riding and walked him out of the stable with a hold on his reins. Marinette was back on her horse and so was his mother. Adrien mounted on the back of Seabolt and with one lap around the yard the three of them took off towards the valley.

Adrien forgot what this felt like, wind hitting his face and blowing the hair that stuck out from underneath his helmet, the feel like he's soaring through the air, the overall adrenaline that he got just from being on Seabolt again.

He was a few steps ahead of the girls and looked back at them. Marinette waved at him and signalled him to come back. Adrien slowed Seabolt a little so his mother and her lady-in-Waiting could catch up. All three rode alongside each other now.

"Queen Elise wishes to show us some place special. She'll lead the way." Marinette told Adrien.

Adrien peeked around her head to look at his mother on the other side. She wore a big smile on her face and nodded. "I think you'll appreciate it too." She swatted the reins for her horse to speed up and Marinette and Adrien had to do the same thing to catch up to the Queen speeding ahead of them, taking the lead this time.

The little farms and country homes slowly faded away and soon Adrien couldn't see any form of civilization around him for miles. Where was Elise taking them? Did they get lost along the way and she hadn't told anyone?

Elise made a sharp turn around some trees and Adrien and Marinette followed her up a small windy hill and stopped at the edge of a cliff. The three people looked out into the horizon, a small breeze picked up and Adrien closed his eyes to soak in the fresh feeling.

"It's much prettier during sunset." Elise spoke in a hushed tone, her words barely making it to Adrien and Marinette. "Antoinette said she wanted to be cremated and have her ashes spread around up here. She didn't get that."

"This is what you wanted to show me." Marinette stated softly. "I see why you and Antoinette came up here so often." Elise's smile was sad as she nodded.

Adrien looked back out towards the sky in front of him. "It's the most beautiful view I've ever seen in my life." he could feel tears welling his eyes as he imagined his mother and Antoinette sitting up here alone together. This was their place where they could be alone together, just a Queen and her lady. She wanted to share these moments with Marinette, to have this maiden see the world Elise had with one of her closest companions. One could only imagine what else Elise wishes to show her new lady-in-waiting. It was right now that he really felt glad for his mother finding a new woman to appreciate the same things as Antoinette did.

He took a look over at Marinette right next to him. A few stray hairs blew around in the wind, a soft smile creeped on his face as he also imagined him and Marinette making a place to call their own for them to hide away from the mundane tasks everyday brought them. He pictured a sunset in a spot similar to this that they'd cuddle under and share small kisses. This is the life he wanted, not the one his parents forced him into. Adrien didn't like the stiff royal ways, he wanted something simple like a commoner's where he could marry whom he pleased and do whatever he wanted with a job that he loved.

"I'm glad Adrien came along." Elise broke the seemingly long silence. She looked over at her son. "I can see you and Chloe getting married here in the future. It'd be the prettiest royal wedding to come out of France."

And Adrien came back to the real world. That daydream is not his life. I will never be his life since he is forced to marry Chloe, a girl he's not even sure he likes, and eventually be crowned King to live out the rest of his life dealing with royal duties.

"Yeah…" he deadpanned as he turned Seabolt around. "I think we should head back now. Father might be wondering where we're at."

"You two go ahead without me, I'll catch up." said Elise, not turning away from the view ahead of them.

Marinette and Adrien rode their horses back to the garden. Adrien jumped off of Seabolt after stopping him in front of his stable.

Marinette and Snowflake came to a halt just right behind Adrien. Being the well raised gentleman that he is, Adrien outstretched his hand for Marinette to take and help her down. She graciously accepted his hand and swung her farthest leg around. As she tried to step down her one foot got caught in the stirrup and she knocked both her and Adrien to the ground, Marinette landing on top of the prince.

Adrien looked up at the maiden on top of him, Marinette was staring back down at him with her cheeks flushed red probably from embarrassment. Adrien's cheeks blushes that same color and then he started laughing.

Marinette realized the awkward position they landed in and rolled off Adrien, joining in on his laughter. Adrien pushed himself back on his feet and held his hand out for Marinette again. The lady-in-waiting waved his hand off and told him that she could get herself up. With all things considered, his help got her on the dirt I'm the first place. Marinette got up on her feet and proceeded to wipe the dirt off her pants.

Elise came riding up behind them. "I hope two did nothing bad while I was gone." she said as she brought her horse to a stop. Does the girl you might have a crush on falling on top of you count as doing something 'bad?' Elise jumped down and patted her horse's back. "Let's get these guys back in the stable."

Adrien and Marinette both nodded, the atmosphere still seemingly thick with embarrassment to Adrien, and they all got the horses back into the moved inside the castle.

Gabriel must have been informed of the whereabouts of his wife and son as he stood on the other side of the garden exit waiting for them.

"King Bourgeois has made arrangements to meet with us over dinner tomorrow." he informed the group, probably mostly towards Adrien than anyone else.

He thought his eyes were going to budge out of his head. Great, tomorrow he has to meet the parents...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** _ I am back! I got kind of busy but things are finally easing up so here's the long awaited update! It's short on purpose. Don't throw a fit yet!

* * *

Marinette plopped down on the bed, turned to lay on her belly, kicked her bare feet up, and rested her head in the palms of her hands as she watched the Queen apply her evening makeup.

"Thank you for showing me that place earlier today." she said.

Elise put down the brush she was using to put blush on her cheeks and turned from her vanity mirror to look at Marinette on the other side of her bedroom. "I wanted to share that with you. We could make our own memories up there or find other places to make ones that don't mimic the ones I had with Antoinette."

Marinette had heard a lot of things about Antoinette since becoming Elise's new lady-in-waiting. Just how special was the woman that would lead onto conversations about her?

"Tell me a little more about Antoinette." she requested from Elise. "I know I'm filling big shoes. Just how big are they though?"

Elise took a seat next to Marinette on the bed, she laid a hand on Marinette's back and started rubbing it up and down as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say and how she was going to word it.

"Antoinette was just a few years older than me." Elise began with. "I had known her family for years and watched as she raised her kids. She was so tender~" her breathy voice faded away with the last sentence. "The day that I had married King Gabriel I approached her and formerly asked her to be my lady-in-waiting.

"She looked at her family, clearly realizing what that had meant for them but as an obligation to her Queen she said yes." Elise stood back up and walked over to look herself in her full-length mirror and smooth down her evening gown. "I guess in her world Antoinette thought she was taking a risk basically leaving her family behind to serve as a companion to the Queen."

"Antoinette cared a lot?" though it was stated as a question, Marinette wanted confirmation of what this woman was like.

"For her family, friends, and kingdom." Elise confirmed. "I had never seen a woman quite like her. She was the kindest person I ever did meet." her gaze focussed on Marinette in the mirror. "But I knew that something about you compared exactly to Antoinette.

"So, in whatever way that it may be: Don't be afraid to take a risk every once in awhile. It might lead you to be the happiest person you could possibly be. Antoinette had told me near the end that she would never regret deciding to be my lady-in-waiting."

Marinette could see the glisten in Elise's eyes through her mirror. She had to turn away, not wanting to look at the Queen in a vulnerable state. "Would you like me to leave?"

Elise nodded. "But could you please send in Nathalie?" she addressed the secretary only by her first name which was unusual to hear in the castle walls by a member of the royal family.

As the door closed behind Marinette Elise went over to her vanity. She had kept a jewelry box on top of the vanity table. She picked it up and brought it back to her bed. Sitting down, she opened the little wooden box and peeked inside. The door opened and without ever removing her eyes from the contents inside the box said: "She's like Antoinette."

"Is that a good thing?" Nathalie had asked the Queen, inching closer to where Elise was.

Elise shook her head. "She's like me too." she reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I believe something is going to happen to her that can't be controlled."

Nathalie, now at Elise's side, peeked over her shoulder as the Queen unfolded the piece of paper in her hand. It was a beautiful handwritten letter. Nathalie had known what it was and when it was written.

"My Dearest Antoinette,

I have been trying to find a way of expressing….

….

Ever yours,

Queen Elise"

The two women skimmed the letter together. Nathalie wrapped her arms around Elise to comfort the Queen, knowing the emotions spewed out on the tiny piece of paper.

"Do you think that's going to happen to her?" Nathalie asked.

"I am afraid if it." Elise pulled back from the secretary. "But I will be unable to stop it."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _I've been absent because I started my first semester at University and all my project kicked my ass. We're in finals week so I finally found time to just relax and finish this chapter._

* * *

He just let the water run down his back as he stood hunched over staring at the shower wall in front of him. Adrien had been in the shower for nearly an hour, unmoved from his current position; he hadn't cleaned a single inch of his body, just let the water hit him and slide down his back. He didn't leave the shower because it was the one place where he could avoid his bride-to-be.

Adrien doesn't understand why he's been acting like this. Chloe has yet to do anything that make him resent her. It's his duty as a Prince to marry her and he doesn't get a say in the decision. Arranged marriages seemed to have worked out fine in the past, just look at his parents. The King and Queen have been together longer than Adrien has been alive and they never seemed to show any signs of hating each other. Maybe it was a facade but they acted well.

"Excuse me, Prince Adrien!" Sabrina's timid voice came with a knock on his bathroom door. "You've been in the shower for a while now. Is everything alright in there? The Queen is worried for you."

Adrien shot his head in the direction of the door with panic. "Uh-uh… yeah…. Yeah I'm fine, I'll be out in a moment!" he fumbled with the handles, roughly shutting them off then stepping out of his shower. He wrapped a bathrobe around himself and came out of the bathroom. Sabrina was waiting in his bedroom holding some nicely folded dinner clothes in her arms and handed them to Adrien.

Adrien took them out of her hand and excused the maid. He took his time getting dressed, paying extra attention on his tie and cuffs of his sleeves, adjusting his suit jacket ten times in the mirror, and playing with every little wave in his hair before eventually ending the reign of procrastination and leaving his room.

He was escorted down to the dining room where his parents, Chloe, and her father waited for him. Chloe beckoned him over to sit next to her. Knowing he had no other choice, Adrien forced a smile on his face and took a seat next to his fiancee.

Chloe wrapped herself around Adrien and rested her head against his shoulder. "There you are, Adrikins~" she purred, nuzzling herself closer into Adrien's neck. "You must say 'hi' to daddy."

Adrien pulled away slightly and moved his attention to the other King at the dinner table. He widened his faux smile at him. "Hello, you must be King Andre. It's a pleasure to meet you." Adrien stood and bowed down to the other King. He returned to his seat and Chloe was back all over him.

"My my…" King Andre began. "You raised yourself quite a Prince, King Agreste."

"Well I don't like to brag, but my son is the perfect boy. Only the best suitor for your daughter." Gabriel responded.

"Chloe seems to love him."

"I do~" she walked her fingers down Adrien's arm and rested her hand on top of his.

Adrien shivered at the interaction and tried to focus on anything. Anything… anything… anything. The door squeaked open and he looked over to see Marinette sneak herself in.

"Sorry I'm late." Adrien relaxed a little as the maiden started taking her seat at the table. She paused to courtesy towards King Bourgeois. "King Andre. I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, lady-in-waiting to Queen Elise Agreste." She sat down across from Adrien and gave the Prince a small smile. "I was invited here tonight by the Queen."

Adrien wanted to crawl on his hands and knees and kiss his mother's feet. His only salvation in this night is Marinette's appearance at this dinner. He mouthed a "hello" in her direction and she nodded back. He wanted to keep staring at her, for those pools of blue in her eyes to take him away from it all and be in their own dimension, just the two of them. Realizing how creepy that would be, Adrien averted his eyes from Marinette and stared blankly at the table.

* * *

It was like this family had nothing better to do than brag about their accomplishments and status as royalty. At least that's what Adrien deducted from his conversation with Bourgeois family over the dinner.

At one point Andre had boasted about Chloe being votes the prettiest girl in his kingdom. "Maybe more than my kingdom. All of Paris! Or more than Paris but all of France."

Adrien's parents just nodded along. Occasionally Elise would add a comment like: "Isn't that just marvelous?" or: "What a lucky family you are?"

Did she really care or was she just being nice? Sometimes Adrien had a hard time understanding what his mother was thinking. Gabriel seemed to not care in the least, as usual he kept quiet during the meal. Adrien had come to assume that his father only liked the family because they were royal and the princess was to marry his son.

It was Marinette who briefly threw the Bourgeois family off their high horse close to the end of the main course when she suddenly asked. "I do apologize, but where is the Queen at?"

The faces of Andre and Chloe had fallen as they slowly put their silverware down. For the first time that night Chloe had completely pulled away from Adrien.

"She's… She's no longer with us." King Andre shook his head and wiped his mouth with his napkin as a distraction.

"Oh… I'm-I'm sorry." Marinette looked down at her plate.

King Andre tried to brush it off. "It's fine, honey. She died when Chloe was just a young child. Our kingdom has gotten used to not having a Queen. That is until the day Chloe and Adrien combine our powers and reign over both kingdoms."

Chloe had become noticing happier and she blushed. "I don't want to think about life without you, daddy." she was back on top of Adrien again. "Adrikins and I will be happy just being the prince and princess for a little while longer."

Marinette must have wanted to hide her eye roll as she resumed her meal. Adrien didn't miss it though. Did she not care for this royal family?

* * *

Marinette did not stay for dessert. She got up after her plate was taken from her. "I'm already so very full. I couldn't eat another bite. Plus I should leave some private time between the two families." was her excuse.

Adrien stood up after her. "You should stay." he scratched at the back of his neck. "Maybe not for food but for the chitchat."

Marinette shook her head and curtsied at the young prince. "Thank you for your offer but I'm afraid I have some work that needs to be finished.

Adrien wanted to leave too. He wanted to run after Marinette and help her with whatever business she had to complete, but he had to sit back down and make it through the rest of this dinner because it was mandatory that he was in attendance through the entire event.

"Don't worry about it Adrikins." Chloe whispered in his ear. "She's just the lady-in-waiting."

Adrien looked over at the doors Marinette left through. She was more than just a lady-in-waiting to him.

Two waiters came out of the kitchen pushing a cart with plates full of assorted macarons. Chloe eeped and clapped her hands as the pastries were delivered to remaining members of the party. "I love macarons!" as soon as the last plate was sat down in front of Adrien Chloe picks up the first macaron, a light blue shade with a flowery pattern painted on the cookie.

Adrien went for the same kind off of his plate and took a bite into it. It was a sweet coconutty-almondy flavor that made Adrien him happily, briefly glad he had stayed behind for this. He was also upset that Marinette had to miss out on such a delectable dessert.

* * *

Andre and Chloe stayed behind for a little longer after dinner officially ended. A butler gave an escorted tour around the exterior of the castle. Chloe requested that Adrien joined them so the Prince was stuck in the tour with his guests learning once again the history behind his home. Why the Agreste family had chosen shit marble out of any other material. How the butterfly became the symbol of their kingdom.

"And behind this fence is the garden that King Elliot commissioned to be made in 1863." Adrien mimicked the butler giving the tour. He's heard this spiel way too much throughout his entire childhood. They've had a number of tours for important guests. He knows the entire history of his family's kingdom and castle just from listening into your guides and assistants.

As they were walking back into the castle Adrien spotted Marinette carrying a large pile of fabric. He had to go help the maiden, it was his chivalric duty to help a damsel in need.

He excused himself from the tour, kissed Chloe's cheek, wished her the best. As he was jogging after Marinette he heard Andre tell his daughter how this will be a marvelous place for Chloe when she married Adrien and they start a family.

Adrien wanted to choke at the "family" bit. He was still young and not yet thinking of his future after his and Chloe's wedding. In fact, he wasn't thinking about that either. Adrien lived in the present, and presently he was after Marinette to offer his help.

He caught up with the lady-in-waiting and grabbed her attention by resting his arm on her shoulder. This caused Marinette to jump and turn around to see her touched her.

Marinette was slack-jawed to find Adrien behind her. Adrien blushed and scratched the back of his neck as he asked her if she needed any help.

"Oh…" Marinette realized he was talking about all the fabric in her hands and held the pile out towards the prince. "Thank you."

Adrien went underneath the pile and his hands brushed against Marinette's. They looked at each other and Adrien's face flushed even more furiously than it was already. He took the stack from Marinette's hands. It was kind of heavy.

"Where-Where does this go to?" he asked Marinette.

"My living quarters." she answered him. Marinette waved at Adrien to follow her. Adrien's cheeks were as red as they could possibly get as he fell in step behind her.

He was going to Marinette's room!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Happy Holidays! I hope everyone is having a good day/night/whatever. This will officially be the last update of the year. I'll see you all in 2018 with a new update._

* * *

Marinette's room was brightly colored in light shades of pinks, blues, and purples. One of her two wardrobes was swung open with a mix of fabrics in a messy pile falling out of it. A sewing machine was sat next to that wardrobe on a desk cluttered with spools of thread and cut up silk. A single mannequin was placed in the other corner of the room; a single floppy hat resting on the top of it. Next to the mannequin was a platform and three mirrors all placed at a different angle for different perspectives.

It was as if he stepped foot into a designer's studio. Adrien took in every inch of the room, it was as he imagined but somehow he was amazed by it.

"You can just set the fabric on the bed." Marinette gestured at her bed that was well made but cluttered with sewing materials. She went to pick up a purse that she left sitting on her white carpet floor.

Adrien went over to her bed and looked down to find an open sketchbook with a tuxedo design on it. He hadn't heard Marinette come up behind him, but she had swiped the sketchbook before he had gotten a good look.

"I apologise. You weren't supposed to see this yet."

Adrien sat the fabric where book used to be at as he asked Marinette what that was. He looked back at her and she was blushing as she stared down at the sketch.

"I guess it's no use keeping this from you." she shrugged. "The Queen asked me to design your wedding tux. I've been staying up late since the night of the ball sketching designs." Marinette admitted. "So far this one has been the best design. I really won't have a finished piece until I see Chloe's dress."

Adrien's face had visibly fallen. "It's not like I'm getting married tomorrow." his voice was softer, more upset than usual.

"I know. But I should practice more men's clothing. I usually only make my own clothes." Marinette waved a hand down at her dress. The dress she was still wearing from the dinner. Adrien hardly paid attention to what she wore tonight unlike he usually did. A simple, silky, light pink dinner dress that stopped at her ankles. He looked back at the sewing machine where he spotted the silk next to it. It was even the same shade of pink.

"I had never known you were so talented." Adrien praised his mother's lady-in-waiting.

Marinette gave him a soft smile and thanked Adrien. She took one last look at her latest design. "While you're here I should probably take your measurements in case you want me to make you anything in the meantime."

Adrien simply nodded his agreement then took off his shoes. He followed Marinette to the platform and she had him step up onto it. Adrien observed himself in the mirrors. He fixed the collar of the dinner suit he was wearing. As he did a thought hit him. "Marinette."

"Hmm?" Marinette was coming back to him with her tape measure.

"My father and I have a meeting we need to attend next week. How would you like to design my suit for the event?"

Marinette unravelled the tape measure and nodded. "I'd love to. When's the event?" she lifted Adrien's arms out.

"Next Wednesday." Adrien straightened his posture as he answered Marinette's question. Marinette wrapped the tape measure around his waist. Adrien could feel his cheeks begin to heat up. Marinette was so close to him, touching him, wrapping herself around him.

"Oh shoot. I forgot my notebook." Marinette walked away from Adrien to go retrieve her notebook sitting under some silk next to the sewing machine. "I should have it done by then." she marked a few things in her book then returned her attention back to Adrien.

Marinette went back to measuring Adrien. She checked his arm span next, then wrapped the tape measure around his upper arm. "I kind of wish I were given permission to design Chloe's wedding dress. I've had some pretty amazing ideas for her beautiful gown."

Adrien's heart fell. Why did she feel it necessary to bring up Chloe again. He thought he steered the conversation away from weddings. He didn't want to think about getting married. Not now. Not with Chloe…

"Can we please stop talking about it?" Adrien asked politely, hoping the topic would just be dropped completely.

"I'm sorry." Marinette apologised. "I understand you don't want to think about your wedding now." Adrien sighed, relieved the discussion was over. "But aren't you the least bit excited?" Marinette's face lit up. Adrien's darkened more "You're engaged! And look at Chloe… she's pretty, and excitable, and seems nice. You're so lucky to be betrothed to such a wonderful girl."

Should he be telling her this? Adrien didn't give much of a second thought as his mouth seemed to be moving faster than his brain. "I'm scared that I won't like her back. That-That…" Adrien sighed. "That I'll never learn to love Chloe."

Marinette stopped what she was doing and looked up at Adrien. There was a twinkle in her eyes as she listened to the Prince. "I suppose this is something that would take time." she must've tried to cheer Adrien up.

"She's already attached to me." Adrien shook his head. "I don't think I'm ever going to like her the same. She's my fiancee, but I think the real reason I'm scared of thinking about this wedding is because I don't want to be committed to her."

"It's not like there's anyone else." Marinette informed him.

Adrien looked down at Marinette, the sparkle in her eyes more intense than ever before. He watched her intently, hoping she'd get the hint. That she'll come to understand and that he didn't have to spell it out for her. Adrien saw how Marinette looked back up at him, watching just as intense. She must be getting it. She must understand.

But Marinette never said anything. She returned to taking Adrien's measurements. Adrien felt a pang rise in his chest from not receiving a reply from the maiden. Did she understand? Did she not understand? Does she feel the same way? Does she not…?

Adrien tried to let go of these negative feelings. He never explained anything! Staring at someone isn't the same as using words. Of course she wouldn't understand. He can't beat himself up over this.

The rest of the time he had stood there being measured they had barely said two words to each other. They only spoke when Marinette were to say "Turn" and Adrien would reply with "Alright" and adjust himself per Marinette's requests.

"Maybe this is how my father or mother felt after their ball?" Adrien couldn't keep the silence any longer. "This type of marriage has been going on for centuries in France. It's why there are only a handful of kingdoms left. It's how monarchs kept power in their families for so long. There must've been at least one other person in my family or in other families that felt the same as I do."

Marinette helped the Prince down from the platform. "Excuse me for a minute." she held out a finger then left for the bathroom. Adrien looked down at his hands, he needs to figure out how to shut up. He's messing everything up; somehow, he had screwed up.

Marinette came back out carrying in a scale. "I just have to get your weight. Then you're all good to go." she smiled like everything was fine. Was this Adrien just overreacting?

He stepped on the scale and they both read the number that appeared on the little blue screen. The both of them seemed to be thinking the same thing about the number. Adrien knitted his brows together, Marinette cocked her head to the side. "That's a little… off?" they questioned at the same time, looked up at each other right after, and burst into laughter. Adrien felt a little lighter after that exchange.

Adrien felt a little heat build in his cheeks as he stepped off the scale. "I'm just going to reset it." said Marinette, bending down to fix the setting on the scale.

They tried again and this time Adrien's weight looked a little more accurate. 65.8 kg, he surprisingly didn't gain much weight after that large of a dinner. Adrien made that comment to Marinette who snickered as she marked it down in her notebook.

"That's all." Marinette closed her notebook. "I'll start on your suit tonight. Are you looking for a certain pattern or color?"

"Surprise me." Adrien shrugged. "Choose the pattern that you think would look best on me." he put his shoes back on.

"Okay." Marinette's gaze traced down Adrien's figure and she smiled. "I think I know exactly what I want to do."

Adrien bit his lower lip. This was his last chance. He had no other reason to stay behind, he had to act fast. Right after Adrien put on his second shoe he approached Marinette. He rested his hands gently on the maiden's face, just below her cheekbones. Marinette looked up into Adrien's eyes, Adrien's eyes watched Marinette's. "Thank you." he whispered. It was the most sincere thing he ever said. He followed his most sincere thanks with the most sincere thing he'd ever do. Adrien kissed Marinette.

He took in the feeling of her lips on his for the brief second they met. The kiss itself was quick, chaste, but it felt like forever to Adrien. When he pulled away, Marinette's eyes were as wide as they could open; her cheeks were visibly as red as they could get. She backed out of Adrien's touch and hid her face - mostly her lips - as she brushed past the Prince.

Adrien wanted to turn to say something. What? An apology? A confession? Ask how she felt? He didn't. Adrien walked out of the bedroom without another word. Without ever looking back.

As he was coming down the stairs he ran into Andre and Chloe who were coming out of the library with the butler. When Chloe spotted Adrien she stood on her tiptoes and waved fervently at him. After all the time he spent with Marinette and the horrible thing he had done before walking out he did not want to see Chloe. His visit with Marinette must have been shorter than it felt because they were still here, just finishing up their tour. Chloe ran to Adrien's side when he didn't respond.

"I missed you." she lunged into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Daddy and I just love the place. He agrees that it'd be an amazing palace to watch over a kingdom and raise our own little family."

Adrien didn't want to be reminded of starting a family with Chloe again. He didn't want to be reminded of their wedding. Adrien didn't want to be here as he put on his biggest, fakest smile for his fiancee. All he wanted to do after tonight was crawl under his duvet and hide from the world. He no longer wanted to be a Prince with royal duties, an impending wedding, or even have feelings.

Adrien, however, can't stop any of this so he just nodded and agreed.

"I'll be coming over again soon." Chloe was latched onto Adrien's arms as they walked over to Andre. "We can have a picnic in the garden and take a walk." her face got so close to Adrien's. Chloe's hand crawled up his chest and she poked his lips as she said the next part. "Or you can give me your own personal tour?" she smirked and pulled away back to a more comfortable distance for Adrien. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

Andre grabbed Chloe's attention, finally getting the princess' focus to stray away from Adrien. "We can talk more about your next meeting with the Prince, but we must be getting back to our own kingdom, Chloe." he was able to get Chloe's grip to loosen around Adrien. She looked back up at the Prince with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll make sure you won't wait too much longer." Adrien sugar coated. He decided to sweeten things by kissing Chloe. He felt dirty as he did so. First Adrien kissed Marinette to show his feelings for her, only to then kiss the girl he's actually meant to marry shortly after.

Adrien watched the King and Princess walk out through the main entrance. As they disappeared from sight and the door closed behind them Adrien turned around. He looked up at the top of the stairwell and spotted Marinette standing at the top, unmoving, watching Adrien. He didn't know how long she was there but as Adrien noticed her Marinette's eyes quickly flickered to the ground and she ran down the hall back towards her room. The last thing he heard before heading up to his quarters was the sound of a door slamming shut.

So Adrien managed to mess up twice with the lady-in-waiting in only one night.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ The first update of 2018! Did you see the new cover image? All credit goes to succulents-in-space-you-see on Tumblr! I think they did an amazing job.

* * *

Being Queen meant that Elise often had to act like the bigger person. She always held her head up high, wore everything with dignity, showed no signs of feeling down in public. So much so that she often hid her insecurities and problems from her husband and child. She did, however, always consult in her lady-in-waiting. Every problem Elise would have she would tell Antoinette right away.

Antoinette had listened to every story of why the Queen had trouble wanting to be a royal for the day. The Countess would give her advice and remind Elise that she was doing her absolute best. Queen Elise would thank her countless times for listening to her woes while Antoinette reminded her that it is her duty to her Queen to be there. That's how it went.

Except that one time.

How could Elise consult in Antoinette with something like that? She had to tell somebody else instead. That's where Nathalie came in. The royal secretary was left with Elise's biggest secret.

Nathalie had been called in by Elise one day. When she had entered the study she found Elise hunched over her desk staring at a piece of paper. She approached the Queen with caution and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. The Queen - who had been mulling over the paragraphs she spilled out on the paper - jumped at the gentle touch of her secretary and craned her neck up to look at Nathalie.

Nathalie had noticed the Queen was crying but she tried to deny the obvious blotches on her face as Nathalie asked her what the matter was.

* * *

Elise and Nathalie observed the strange behavior of the young lady-in-waiting the next morning after the dinner.

"Marinette is not being herself." Nathalie told the Queen when they were alone.

"I know." Elise paced back and forth across her room. She tried to hide her worry by holding herself up straight, her arms gently wrapped around her back. Her strides were as elegant as she could make them seem. "I need to know what had gotten into her." the Queen had worried that her prediction had come true.

"Your highness." Nathalie had walked up to the Queen and stopped her from her pacing. "Calm down. She's just a girl. It could be one of her teen moody days."

Queen Elise waggled a finger at the secretary. "No… I recognize that same daze the minute I knew about Antoinette."

Nathalie started leading Elise to the bed to sit her down. "Who do you think it is?" Nathalie asked. "That could leave the maiden in such a fluster?"

Elise broke free from Nathalie and slowly walked over to the window on the other side of her room. She stayed quiet as she pulled open the curtains, letting the midday light seep into the bedroom. Elise watched as a gardener pulled weeds out of the flowerbeds. Marinette had walked past, nearly bumping into the gardener but stopping herself. Her head looked like it was in the clouds as she stumbled through the gardens, basket in hand, collecting the fresh fruit Elise requested her to fetch.

Elise looked away from the sight and closed her eyes as she finally answered Nathalie's question. "My son."

* * *

Adrien had fucked up. God, did he fuck up so bad. Marinette had avoided him all day. Every time they ran into each other Adrien would try to greet the maiden, but she would quickly glance in the other direction and give him the cold shoulder.

Most of the time she was with his mother so Adrien had hoped that it was because she was focussed on her duties. He had known the entire time that it was in vain. The one time he had spotted her without the Queen that day she was heading towards the back exit. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't smiling, there wasn't a single glimmer in her eyes. He happened to be walking past when she came through the corridor. As soon as she spotted him she had quickly escaped to the gardens and ran as far as she could from the palace before stopping to pick some blackberries.

Adrien had gotten the hint. He had done something that would be practically impossible for the lady-in-waiting to forgive. Things would never be the same again as he had certainly messed up the bond between them because his stupid feelings had gotten the best of him.

He wondered what Marinette was doing watching him after he had kissed her and Chloe. Adrien can't believe had done that, and he'd never know because Marinette will no longer speak to him. He blew it! Everything he could have with the maiden was now taken out of his grasp and whatever he thought he could be with her had disappeared into thin air.

And stupid Chloe too! He no longer had his saving grace from times when the princess got too clingy.

Why did he have to be so stupid?

Before disappearing around a corner he briefly watched Marinette stagger around the garden, avoiding a gardener and going for the beautiful apple tree and reaching up for an apple. She wasn't quite tall enough to reach the juicy red fruit; Adrien wanted to go out and help her. He could reach the low hanging fruit without a problem. He didn't, because he was stupid.

* * *

"I can't keep this to myself anymore." Queen Elise murmured, looking away from Nathalie and looking down at the note she had spent a good hour crafting from her heart. She couldn't hold back her emotions from her secretary as the tears spilled out of her eyes and dripping on the page, narrowly missing the drying ink in a few places.

"Queen Elise?" Nathalie spoke slowly, reaching down to take the paper from her. Elise let her, dropping her head on her desk to completely hide her face.

Nathalie skimmed through the hand-written letter. Every last emotion the Queen ever felt was written here.

"My Dearest Antoinette,

...expressing how I feel everytime I see your beautiful face. I can't keep this feeling bottled up inside…

…

Ever yours,

Queen Elise"

Without saying a word, Nathalie put down the letter. She wrapped the Queen up in a hug. Elise accepted Nathalie's arms. She couldn't hide the the truth anymore.

"Don't send it out." Elise whispered her request.

"I wouldn't dare, your majesty." Nathalie stroked up and down Elise's back. "That is your duty."


End file.
